Cold beers for warming your heart
by desperatemayie
Summary: Set after Shades of blue. Megan is feeling inspired by the lyrics of Head on by Kirsten Armstrong.


**Pairing:** Peter/Megan

**Synopsis: **It sets after the end of _Shades of blue_. Megan felt inspired by the lyrics of the song _Head on_ singed by Kirsten Armstrong …

** This is my first Meter fanfic ever so I hope it turned out good. And this story isn't betaread so sorry for the spelling mistakes.**

**Cold beers for warming your heart**

_by desperatemayie_

Megan let her fingers roamed around the tip of her glass of bourbon, avoiding Peter's gaze with a bittersweet look. There was definitely something going on for months between them but lately, their friendship was kinda taking an intimate turn. First of all, they were seeing each other outside work more often. She was even joining her co-workers for a couple of beers after a long day. And Peter was the person with whom she was talking the most. They were always making cracks at each other, joking around, touching arms longer than work buddies should do. Since last week, when one of Peter's cop friend was found dead, Megan started to feel pretty troubled. Because of the mutliple fights they had about this case, they weren't together as much as the past weeks. Her heart was sinking each time she was crossing his sad face. She felt guilty when his eyes wanted to murder hers. And deep down, she found it quite sexy, which was even more troubling. She couldn't stand seeing him this vulnerable and yet adorable and funny. It made her body reacted weirdly. She could felt her cheeks getting flushed and the corners of her lips forming a sweet smile for no reason. He was the only person who can make her laugh and smile this sincerely. Megan wasn't faking around him, even when he was annoying her with parental tips. She actually learned to appreciate those tips and sometimes- only sometimes- put them into practice.

She wasn't looking at him fully but Megan could feel Peter was looking down at his glass, lost in his own thoughts. So Megan allowed herself to keep floating in hers, listening carefully to the beautiful lyrics Kirsten Armstrong was singing.

_Oh silence is a sign that you've got pieces that you hide away. Even if it's right, doesn't mean it's safe. Take it head on, even if you lose. Head on. Gotta follow through. So tell me what it's worth. Tell me what it's all worth to you._

Megan had to smile when she heard those lines. She recognized herself so much in them that it was a bit ludacris. She knew she had to do something, no matter the consequences. She wasn't that dumb. She knew Peter was flirting with her since they started working together. She knew he was interested by knowing her better, even if she kept pushing him away. It was safer to not bounding any sort of frienship between them than to admitt she had feelings. Besides, she knew she was no good for him. She would only dissapointed him. She once told Kate she didn't need friends. And that was true. But, lately, Peter changed behaviour towards her. He was a lot more shy. He wasn't trying to seduce her with bad jokes. And, most of all, he wasn't dating younger girls like he used to. Megan could feel that Peter was actually feeling embarassed to meet his ancient flame, Lizzie. The fact that it didn't work out between them strangely made Megan being more flirtatious with him. Just like now…

''Hey, what about we try some Ireland beers?'' she suggested, tapping his shoulder playfully

Peter frowned. ''Beers after bourbon?''

''Why not. I live only three blocks away from here and you told me you were taking a cab so…''

''Okay, fine.'' Peter called the waiter and ordered two Alexander Keiths.

Megan turned on her chair and looked back at Kirsten again. ''I didn't know she had such a beautiful voice. I thought she was only a crack head stripper that stupidly thought she had some talent other than rolling her hips against a pole.''

''I was approximatively thinking the same thing. She was a bit annoying by constantly asking me if he send her demo to a music producer. But I have to admitt she has some potential.''

''And she's a beautiful young lady, too. I'm glad she has the oppourtunity to start over.''

''Yeah, she is beautiful. Actually, I think she finds me attractive too.''

Megan chuckled as she paid for the beers. ''Oh really? What makes you think that, Mr Dunlop?''

''Before you came here, she told me that even if I had a girlfriend, she finds me pretty handsome and would love to have a date with me.''

Megan raised her eyebrows, a bit confused, angry and mortified. ''Since when do you have a new girlfriend?''

''That's exactly what I answered and she said she was convince you and I were a couple.''

Megan chocked on her beer before laughing hysterically. ''Wow, what made her say that? She barely saw us in the same room!''

''She said it was pretty obvious we had chemistry.''

Megan's eyes sparkled as she smirked proudly at her partner. ''Well, I told you we always had a thing.''

''You remember saying that?! I thought you were simply joking.''

''Okay, that is mean.''

''That's not what I meant. I meant I didn't think you were truly admitting we have a thing.''

''Well, I say it now.''

Peter stared at her with a more serious look. After a moment, it was time to be funny, bubbly Peter again. ''We better not tell that to Curtis or he'll faint and Ethan will start freaking out in spanish!''

Megan rolled her eyes playfully and took a huge sip of her drink, feeling her stomach burning. A nice mix of alchool and butterflies that she didn't want to fight for once…

Two beers later, the lyrics couldn't had been more right. Silence was really a sign. They hadn't share a word for the last 30 minutes. A show was still going on and Megan was watching it, sitting on Peter's lap, her head resting on his neck, his strong, muscular arms rubbing her forearms gently. For any stranger who had enter this bar at that precise moment, they would think they were indeed a cute couple. Megan, in her lightheaded state, was pretty aware of that and the worse of all, she was adoring it. She needed that liquid courage for enjoying being so cingly and uncharistacally romantic. It felt so good being in his arms. He tasted of cologne and he obviously forgot to shave his beard since a couple of days. It was super sexy. Oh my God, there she was! Thinking like a teenager… Megan snorted out loud at that thought.

''What's funny?''Peter raised an eyebrow but couldn't hide his smile when he looked at her flustered cheeks.

'' I don't even know why I am laughing!'' She bursted out of laughing once again. '' I don't even know why I am chuckling but I love it.''

''Well, it's fun loosen up from time to time, isn't it?''

''Yeeeah, especially when I'm with you, mister.'' She poked her nose

''Okay, you just complimented me , that means you are really wasted!''

''Shut up!''She tapped on his shoulder, laughing more. ''I'm not drunk, just a bit feeling. I guess I took enough liquid courage for my judgment to be impaired just a little for being able to do this…'' She leaned in slowly and gave her partner a soft kiss on the lips.

And he couldn't help but kiss back. Deeply. Passionately. Needily. Like if was their first and last kiss ever.

And she couldn't help but moaning. Softly, then loudly and needily. Like if she couldn't continue denying her feelings and finally giving in. She was craving for more and she decided she would had it. Tonight. At her place. And when Megan Hunt decides something, she always has it.

And as gentleman as he is, Peter Dunlop couldn't resist her. So she had what she wanted. 4 times.

''You completly worn me out, Megan.''Peter mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Megan, pulling her closer to his chest.

''That was the goal, Mr. Dunlop and I know you can take it.''she giggled, giving his chest a small peck.

Peter remained silent and kissed the top of her head, thinking. What was next? What did she wants to happen next? Was it just a one-shot deal? Did she mean the words she said? Did ''their thing'' was a ''sexual'' thing or a ''relationship'' thing? He knew that he prefered so far the second option but what about her? And he knew better that to ask her… Right now, he couldn't go further. He could only enjoy the moment. Just stroking her red, silk hair felt like cotton candy heaven…

''Please say something, I am not used to your silence!'' pleaded Megan, now laughing uncomfortably

''I thought that's what you were wishing for.''

''At work, but not in my bed.''

''Oh, that is because of your fear of intimacy.''

Her grin turned into a glare. ''Seriously, Peter?! You are giving me a therapy session in my bed after we had mind blowing sex?!''

''Or maybe it was just a hint for telling you I won't mind helping you fixing that fear…''

Megan breathed deeply. Almost sadly. ''Peter, you can't want this. You know who I am. I am controlling, demanding, stubborn, possesive, impulsive…'' She started freaking out anxiously but he put a finger on her lips, ordering her to hush and cupping her cheek with his free hand.

''Megan…I know it won't always be easy but what just happened can't be denied and you know it. What happened tonight is my response…Yes, we have a thing and I want to see how far this thing can go…And take the time you need for thinking about it, I'll be waiting.'' He slowly pulled his finger and replaced it by his lips and gave a gentle, soft kiss that made tears fall down her cheeks.

''And that is mine…'' she barely muttered as she let him wipe her tears. She softly kissed him back. Tenderly. Lovingly. Needily. Like it was their first kiss of the rest of their lives…

**THE END**


End file.
